Decisions, Decisions
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: ONE SHOT - (Klefaroline Crack.) Stefan invites Caroline to the unlikeliest of slumber parties with the Originals AND Damon. She begrudgingly shows up and falls in the middle of a competition between Klaus and Stefan, yet somehow Kol manages to squeeze himself into rankings.


**Decisions, Decisions...**

Disclaimer: _I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries franchise or copyright._

* * *

This was a request on tumblr for **jomoporn** for a Klefaroline slumber party where Stefan and Klaus vied for her affections, and Kol somehow intervened in the competition. It turned out way more hysterical than I imagined it would. And it's probably one of my favorite TVD themed things that I've ever written.

* * *

"A slumber party? _Seriously?_" Caroline's voice rang out with appall through the phone.

"You said if I needed you, to call," Stefan reminded her coolly. "Well, I'm calling."

"Yeah, like if you needed to talk or to keep from eating people. But not for a slumber party with the Originals!"

He sighed, running a hand through his thick dirty blonde waves. "Look, I know it's not the most appealing invitation - "

"Most appealing?" she cut him off, her voice dripping with incredulity. "It's repulsive. I mean, Klaus is obsessed with me, Rebekah hates me, and I don't even know Kol, but I'm pretty sure he's bad news too." As an afterthought, she added, "Although, he _did _beat up Damon, so I guess he can't be _so _bad..."

"Come on, Caroline. I won't let them get to you, I promise. I can't handle this on my own."

"How did this even happen? They just barged in and said, "Hey! We're sleeping over!"?"

"Well...kind of. It's a Klaus thing, showing up unannounced." He winced as she scoffed. "Please just come?" He heard her sigh - a sign of her starting to break. She just needed that last, tiny nudge. "For me?"

"Fine," she agreed begrudgingly. "But _only _for you. And there better be a _lot _of alcohol if I'm going to deal with Klaus _and _Damon under one roof."

With that, the line went dead. Stefan tucked his phone back into his pocket and looked across the brown leather couch at his hybrid friend, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

"She's coming."

Klaus' dimples surfaced as he smirked back. "Game on, mate."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A half hour later, one bitter blonde baby vampire was standing at the door to the Salvatore Boarding House, armed with a pillow, blanket and an icy demeanor. Making matters worse, her least favorite vampire appeared at the door to greet her.

"Nice of you to join us, Blondie," Damon welcomed her with his trademark smirk and waggle of eyebrows.

"I'm not here for _you. _I'm here to support Stefan." Caroline stepped into the house, brushing past him. "So I don't want to hear any talk about Elena tonight. Is that clear?"

"Aw. Are we still bitter that our best friend chose the bad guy over the good guy?" Caroline glared. He shook his head, tsking in reprimand. "Projection is one of the unhealthiest of defense mechanisms, you know."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Before Damon could answer, Kol waltzed into the room, pleasantly surprised to see their newest arrival.

"Ah. I was just saying we were needing some more feminine company," he teased. "And here you are."

Caroline raised an impatient eyebrow, fed up with their snarky antics. "Where's Stefan?"

"He's preoccupied with his new hybrid lover," Damon sneered.

Scoffing in disgust, she walked briskly past them toward the Great Room, nearly bumping into Klaus in the process. She froze, face to face with a peeping triangle of chest and slowly brought her eyes to his. He instantly greeted her with a dimpled smile.

"My apologies, love."

Trying to remain defiantly confident, she pressed her index finger into Klaus' chest, adamantly. "You stay at least 6 feet away from me at all times." She peered around his shoulder at Kol who was watching her with zeal. "And _you _just stay away."

"Caroline," Stefan beamed, walking across the room toward her. "You made it."

"Are you sure it's _really _necessary that I be here, Stefan?"

"If I have to be here, so do you," drawled a less than amicable voice from inside the Great Room. Rebekah turned her head from where she sat on the couch facing away from the crowd. "I refuse to be the only female in attendance."

"If you could call yourself female," Kol muttered, walking past Stefan and Caroline to join her.

"Shut it, Kol."

While everyone busied themselves hustling into the Great Room, Stefan drew Caroline off to the side in private. He held her arm in a caress, trying to reassure her with a smile but it was failing miserably.

"It's just _one _night," he reasoned, softly. "And then it's over."

"It's Klaus. And Damon. _And_ Rebekah. It's like a party of everyone I hate and everyone who hates me!" she whisper screamed. "Do you know how awkward it's going to be?"

"It'll only be awkward if you let it." He moved so he could place both hands on her shoulders and began rubbing her arms in a comforting gesture. "I'm here with you. I won't let anything bad happen."

She smiled up at him, gratefully. "Promise?"

He grinned, pleased. "I promise."

As they walked back toward the group, Stefan let his fingers slip down her arm to grasp her hand. She looked down at it, awkwardly.

"Uh...Stefan?"

He raised his eyebrows, sheepishly pulling away. "Sorry."

As she reluctantly took a seat between him and Klaus, she caught a contemptuous look shoot between them. What was that about? On cue, Klaus leaned closer to her, his breath quivering down her neck.

"I thought you two were just friends?" he murmured against her lobe.

"We are," she snapped, refusing to give him the satisfaction of facing him and feeding his jealousy. Though the feel of his warm breath against her skin was beginning to cloud her mind. "Uh, personal space, please?"

"Am I making you nervous, love?"

"No, you're making me hot," she blurted before she could stop herself. Her face reddened instantly and she was forced to look at him now, if only so she could glower. His eyes were alight with humor, his lips twitching. "That's _not _what I meant."

"Of course not," he replied smugly, leaning back into his seat again.

Stefan scowled at the two and Klaus remained complacent as he raised a challenging brow to his friend. Again, Caroline was left to wonder what exactly was going on between the two.

Rebekah huffed, impatiently. "I may be new to this, but I thought a Slumber Party constituted more than just boozing and schmoozing?"

"Yes," Kol agreed. "Where's all the hair braiding and the pillow fighting in panties TV shows and movies promised me? Caroline, Rebekah, make a motion." Both girls scoffed, shooting death glares at the Original. He shrugged, smirking. "Just a thought."

"Trust me, you're not missing much," Damon boasted.

Rebekah and Caroline both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Kol let out an uncertain laugh.

"Clearly I am." He pointed to the three of them. "Is there history between you three that I don't know about?"

"No," Caroline and Rebekah answered in unison, then shared a funny look.

Damon leaned over the edge of the couch, tilting his head from side to side in consideration. He sucked the air through his teeth in a wince. "I kinda slept with both of them," he half-boasted, shrugging. "Oops?"

"You _what?" _Klaus rose, absolutely livid.

Damon raised his hands in surrender. "Not at the same time!" He shrugged. "They both came onto _me_."

"So _that's _where you went after mother's gala," Kol chuckled. "I don't think a Salvatore is much of a step up from a quarterback, baby sister."

Caroline turned, startled. "Wait, _which _quarterback?"

Kol cocked his head toward her, squinting as he recollected. "Matt, was it?"

"_Please _tell me we do not have the same taste in men," Caroline pleaded.

"You dated Matt?" Rebekah was aghast. "Well that changes some things."

"Unbelievable," Caroline shook her head.

"I'm a little confused," Stefan chimed in, his eyes stuck on Rebekah. "Are you saying you slept with my brother?"

"It was a moment of weakness, okay?!" she whined.

"Don't pretend you're ashamed, Sexy Beks," Damon teased. "It was good for you, too."

"Caroline slept with _you_?" Klaus repeated, his blood boiling.

Damon looked up at him, beaming with a newfound sense of self-worth. "Kind of makes her damaged goods, huh?"

Caroline shuddered in anger. "You _compelled _me and used me. If I'm damaged it's _your _fault!"

"Okay, look," Stefan patted the air, trying to calm the tidal waves of tension. "This was all in the past. I'm sure we can all move on from it, right?"

Klaus turned sharply to him. "You knew about this? And you kept him _alive?_"

He shook his head. "It was a long time ago, Klaus."

"Not that long," Caroline muttered bitterly.

"Was she any good?" Kol was asking, leaning in toward a nodding Damon.

"Kol!" Caroline snapped.

"What? You're going to kill me for being curious?"

"Please," Stefan begged, burying his face in his hands. "Any other topic..."

"How about Elena?" Damon offered with a snarl.

"Don't even," Caroline pointed at him, angrily.

Stefan got up from his seat and immediately sped out of the room. Caroline's shoulders slumped.

"Ugh. See what you did? I _told _you not to bring her up!"

Damon gave a curt shrug. "My bad."

In mere moments, however, Stefan reappeared with five or six bottles of liquor in his arms.

"Here's the deal," he loudly commanded the attention of the room, placing all of the bottles down on the table before them. "No one is going to continue talking until all of this alcohol is consumed."

And with his proclamation instated, he sighed and fell back into the couch, tugging the loosed cork from one of the bottles and taking a long swig. He glanced around the room at all of the blank faces, silently patting himself on the back for shutting them all up. His raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Any questions?"

Kol raised his hand. "I have one."

"Too bad. Drink up."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After taking turns coming up with silly reasons to take shots, two of the five bottles were empty and the third one was halfway through. Stefan had somehow weaseled his way into holding Caroline's hands as they conversed, but after some time, she slowly slipped them from his grasp to pour herself another glass of Bourbon.

Since he figured it was his turn, Klaus wasted no time moving closer to her as she sat back, so that their thighs were touching. Caroline instantly stiffened at the brush of legs. He leaned close, pouting in that irresistible way that he knew would draw her eyes down to his lips. She flushed at her own audacity and forced her glance away as he smiled.

"So when are we going to have our second date, love?"

She grimaced at the alcohol on his breath. "We're not."

"Come now, Caroline. Don't be impulsive. Mull it over a while."

"You don't have to pressure her," Stefan scolded.

Klaus gazed at him in contempt. "Suddenly we're defensive."

"No means no, Klaus," Stefan smiled sweetly.

"Ironic, coming from the one who _pressured _her into coming here in the first place."

Stefan's jaw hung slightly ajar in anger and confusion. "You...told me to invite her."

Caroline nearly sputtered out the last sip of her Bourbon that she'd taken in shock. "I'm sorry, he what? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Let me explain," Klaus began to grovel.

Caroline shook her head rapidly. "What, is there like some unspoken competition going on between you guys that I don't know about?"

"Well, would you like to tell her, or shall I, Stefan?" Klaus smiled menacingly.

"I have a better idea," Kol chimed in, trying to deviate. "Why not forget the two of them and run off with me instead? I'm a far better companion than the two of these brutes. More fun, too."

Caroline cocked her head, momentarily considering the option in her almost drunken stupor.

"Save yourself an eternity of hopelessness and ditch all _three _of them," Rebekah advised her. "None of them will ever put you first."

"Who in their right mind would ever put someone else before themselves?" Damon wondered, completely averse to the idea.

"Clearly not you," Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"It's in the past," he assured her. "Don't hold grudges. You can go first next time."

"There will _be _no next time," she snarled. "You're lucky there was even a first."

"Yes, I am," he smiled widely.

In an immensely loud and frustrated huff, Rebekah snatched one of the bottles and began to pour herself another drink, successfully diverting everyone from their current topics.

"Let's do a shirtless competition," Caroline suddenly blurted.

"A what?" Stefan laughed.

"Like, you know! Where all the guys take off their shirts and the girls get to judge who has the best bodies."

"I don't think that's a legitimate competition, love," Klaus gently belittled her dream. She waved her hands in his face, shushing him.

"Why would I want to see any of them half-naked?" Rebekah grimaced. "Two of them are my brothers, for pity's sake. I already know I won't be impressed."

"Don't care," Caroline slurred. "I'm drunk and I want to see shirtless boys. So you four - " she swiped her finger across the air at Damon, Stefan, Klaus and Kol " - make with the half naked!"

Unable to find a justifiable reason not to succumb to her wishes, the group scrambled to their feet to get together, front and center. Within seconds, shirts went flying presenting both blondes with an array of perfect abs and biceps. A wide smile spread across Caroline's face as she took it all in, biting down on her lower lip with satisfaction. Rebekah oddly found herself joining the baby vamp in beginning to analyze each torso. After a few minutes of making the guys turn this way and that, Caroline finally let out a happy little "hmph."

"So what's the verdict, Blondie?" Damon raised his eyebrows, letting his hands fall at his sides.

She pursed her lips, taking one last glimpse at all of them, then nodded affirmatively. "Stefan totally has the best body out of all of you."

"What?!" Damon protested.

Stefan beamed, ear to ear, flashing Klaus an all too boasting smile. Klaus bit inside of his cheek, fighting off a frown.

"But!" Caroline raised her finger, keeping it poised for a suspenseful moment before letting it fall on Klaus. "Klaus has the best ass."

Klaus snickered. "I'l take that."

Stefan's proud smile began to falter as Klaus shot him a threateningly smug smirk of his own.

"What about me?" Kol pouted.

"You..." Caroline blinked, stumped.

"How about biggest pain in the butt?" Rebekah quipped.

"Clever, Rebekah," Kol sneered, reclaiming the armchair. "Come up with that all by yourself?"

"I had some inspiration," she shot him a disparaging smile.

"I got it," Caroline swayed drunkenly. "Kol gets Miss Congeniality."

"Kol? Congenial?" Klaus shook his head.

"She's drunk," Stefan laughed, sitting back down beside her.

"Am not!"

She shoved him playfully. He shoved her back harder, beginning to laugh. They continued until Stefan had succeeded in knocking her over into the cushions.

"Stefan!" she laughed out in protest.

"Oh, get a room," Rebekah groaned, snootily.

Stefan smiled, lending a hand to pull Caroline back upright. She sat up again, her hair flying out behind her. Klaus was glowering at a triumphant Stefan when he rejoined them on the couch, but when he glanced at Caroline he saw opportunity once more. He scooted closer to her as she warily watched his finger nearing her face. With a soft, delicate swipe of his thumb, he freed a stray eyelash from her cheek. He held it up for her to see with the sweetest of smiles.

"Make a wish, love," he said softly.

She stared at him, finding herself smiling as she blew the lash off his finger. Caroline bit her lip, staring at the hybrid in wonderment. Kol jumped up from his seat suddenly and zoomed before her.

"Here I am," he grinned.

Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "You weren't my wish, Kol."

"Nonsense. I'm _everyone's _wish."

"More like everyone's curse," Rebekah muttered, finishing off the last of her drink. "This party's a drag. I'm leaving."

As she rose, Damon joined her. "I'll walk you out, Barbie Klaus."

"Do you ever come up with any _good _nicknames?" she shook her head, sneering at him.

He put a hand across her lower back as they walked. "I can remember a few you liked, a few _steamy _nights ago," he lowered his voice for a seductive effect.

Once the two disappeared, the room fell awkwardly silent. Klaus and Stefan were waiting patiently for their next moment to try to win Caroline's affections, but Kol seemed to have plans of his own for the reigning Miss Mystic Falls.

"Caroline, truth or dare?"

She glanced his way, slightly caught off guard. "Dare," she shrugged.

Kol's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I dare you to kiss me."

Stefan and Klaus were suddenly at full alert, eyes glued to Caroline for her reaction. Her eyebrows lowered, tentatively, just before she began to laugh.

"No way!"

"You have to," he pointed out. "You chose dare."

Her heart nearly jumped up her throat as he used his vampire speed to appear before her. She glanced up at him, trying to appear cooler on the surface than she felt.

"Why would I want to kiss _you, _of all the vampires in the room?"

"Because a kiss from Kol is life-changing. You have no idea the magic these lips hold," he grinned, wickedly, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Yeah, _okay," _she rolled her eyes, skeptically.

"One kiss and I promise you you'll never be the same," Kol teased, his smile as bright and innocent as his childish personality.

She shook her head, unable to resist mirroring his smile. "Confidence might be attractive, but cockiness? Not so much."

Kol rolled his head backward, groaning. "You're not making this easy, darling. But I do love a challenge."

Caroline glanced around the room, momentarily distracted by the lack of partygoers. "Hey. Where did Rebekah and Damon go?"

"They went to Never Land," Kol said, pulling her to her feet. "Now are you going to kiss me, or what?"

She turned her head, now face to face with the youngest Original brother. She blinked, refocusing her eyes on his, confused by the sudden rush of heat that was crawling along her skin. Kol had never looked this good before, had he?

"No," she mumbled aloud answering her own question, but also unintentionally answering his.

"Come on, darling. I won't bite," he flashed her an irresistible grin. He arched one eyebrow perfectly. "Unless you ask nicely."

Not sure why, Caroline found herself suddenly smiling in his embrace. "Kol Mikaelson are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe a little."

"Good. Now kiss me before I have to compel you to do as your told."

Her eyes widened slightly before she found herself crashing lips with the deviant. It was no surprise at all that Kol was extremely talented in liplock. It wasn't long until he'd slipped his tongue between her lips to caress hers as the kiss grew in magnitude. A small moan escaped Caroline's throat when Kol pulled her into him by the waist. He lightly tugged her lower lip outward before letting it go and plunging back into her mouth for another rough, heated kiss. She tore her face away to breathe and he began to work his way south, his teeth grazing the napes of her neck. He trailed nibbles and licks down her throat, and let his lips sensually caress the skin bordering between collarbone and cleavage.

"Enough," she demanded breathlessly with a giggle.

Kol lifted his head from her chest, his face lined with a protrusion of veins. She stared through the red film over his eyes, fairly certain her own mimicked the lusty sentiment. Kol's lips curled in a snide smirk.

"Oh, we're just getting started, darling..."


End file.
